I'm Gonna Get'cha!
by CATGURL3
Summary: This story is all about when Kenji is being set up on an arranged marriage meeting. But, everything goes wrong when Akima's sisters steal Kenji away. What will she do? How will she retailatae? My First!


I'm Gonna Get cha'!  
  
Yo! I was listening to Shania Twain when I wrote this!  
Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kenshin Or Any Anime!!!  
  
Chapter One: How It All Began  
  
She (a/n: meaning me) was walking down the street. Her long, thick, dark brown hair was swinging freely. She has one blue eye, one brown eye (a/n: the only thing true about me in the story is the shortness, hair color, and attitude/personality). As she walks, heads turn. She smirks. She's a rich guy's daughter. She's beautiful and knows it.  
  
And hates it. People only love my looks, she thinks. If only people liked me. But they don't. Oh, well. No skin off my bones. She's going home. To her mansion. To meet another noble's son. This shall be fun.  
  
Kenji was only meeting this girl because his mom (a/n: If you don't know who it is, why are you reading a fanfic?) insists. She's probably a spoiled brat he thinks. His mom reads his expression.  
"Don't look like that. You're dad says she's just like you. But smart."  
"HaHa."  
"Be nice."  
  
She walks in. She sees the person. His family's here; so is her's. Her dad is smiling. She smiles politely. Kaoru gives Kenji a small push. Here he comes. I should be nice.  
  
"My names Akima Taikuri Hitzibara. You can call me Lei."  
  
"Why Lei? That's not your name." He sounds disgusted.  
  
Or not.  
"I said that's what you can call me, baka. Maybe if you'd listen..."  
The room is quiet. Her voice was dripping venom. Kenji's eyes were wide. He was learning to not tick this girl off.  
"Now if you'd excuse me."  
She walks off. Kenji feels funny. Funny-Good. Maybe? Could it be...?  
  
I'm in love.  
  
Akima is angry. What was that all about? She was being polite. Her feelings were hurt. She feels bad. Not because what she said, but he way he talked to her. Why do I feel bad? I don't even know him! Must be my nerves. Yeah, my nerves (a/n: riiiiiiiiiiight). She sighs. Maybe she shouldn't have lost her temper. She hears footsteps behind her. It's that guy. Time to be mean.  
"Look, I want to..."  
"Save it."  
"Huh?"  
"You were a total jerk back there."  
"I'm..."  
"Shut-up."  
"You weren't exactly polite yourself!"  
"Only 'cause you weren't!"  
"Oh, yeah?! You aren't pretty! YOU'RE EYES MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A FREAK!!!"  
Akima was stunned. She was never told that before! That's a major insult! But she was glad he said that!  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!"  
She was bouncing up and down. She gave Kenji a really tight hug around the neck. She was so happy she could die!  
"Never say I'm pretty! Never!"  
"I-can't-breath."  
"Sorry!"  
She let him go. She's adorable when she smiles. Kenji thought. He never thought a rich girl could act like a normal person. But then, anything's possible, right?  
"We'd better go back."  
"Right you are Ugly."  
" "  
They walked down together, fingers laced.  
  
While they were gone, Kaoru and Kenshin had a conversation. It went a little like this.  
Kaoru: Kenji was kinda rude.  
Kenshin: That he was. Kaoru: You callin' my kid rude? Kenshin: Oro! Kaoru: Relax! I'm kidding! !  
Meanwhile, in another room....  
  
Akima's sisters were jealous. They planned to steal Kenji away from her. They already had a plan. Unfortunately, it would work. They were even more beautiful than Akima, but they rarely went out. It was time to make an appearance.  
  
Akima was talking to Kaoru when her sisters (a/n: Akima's, that is) walked in. They were perfect in every way. But, as you know 'Beauty is only skin deep, But ugly is to the bone'. Then, Kenji dropped Akima like a lead weight and started flirting. Then he asked them all out!  
Oh, it's on now.

Dear Cousin,  
Remember all those times we were tortured by Haki, Saki, and Naki? Well, it's time to get even.  
Signed,  
AkimaCatGurl3: Hmm....I wonder who her cousin could be? How about....I don't tell you!!! Mwahahahahah! Sorry.  
  
Mizuno-Ami2005: I'm her cousin. You'll see what her name is in the next chapter.  
  
CatGurl3: Shh! You weren't suppose to say that yet!  
  
Mizuno-Ami2005: Sorry. And if y'all don't figure it out by the end of this story, we're sisters.  
  
CatGurl3: OH! And contrary to popular belief, Louisiana people (well, most of them) are not stupid and country sounding.  
  
Mizuno-Ami2005: yeah! Cause I have a 3.9 GPA and I'm talking Calculus this coming school year (yes, I'm a high school senior).  
  
CatGurl3: oh yeah, plz review. I would would really, really, really, really appreciate it. 


End file.
